1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electro-magneto fuel injector used for an internal combustion engine, which injector generates magnetic flux in a magnetic circuit including an anchor and a core by passing an electric current through a coil to cause a magnetic attraction force for attracting the anchor to the core side, thereby opening and closing a valve needle.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2003-21014 discloses a fuel injector in which an anchor and a valve needle are fixed by using a buffer material to cushion impact which occurs when a stopper surface and the anchor collide with each other. In this fuel injector, the anchor and the valve needle are connected by frictional connection.
JP-A-2005-195015 discloses a fuel injector in which an anchor and a valve needle are connected by frictional connection and by shape connection, and an auxiliary process spring is used between the anchor and the valve needle to prevent an improper opening (valve opening) operation.